During well operations, it is desirable at times to measure gas concentrations and the like. Typically, a gas separator is used for this purpose. Oil and water separation is necessary to make the measurements, and condensate needs to be separated so gas can be collected. To that end, wellsite installations use a production gas separator to measure gases during production of a well.
Measuring gas concentrations during well testing, however, is different from production operations. Conventionally, an individual vessel is used for production separation, while another individual vessel is used for separation to perform the well testing. When well testing and production are to be performed, the use of such individual vessels increases costs, complicates the configuration of the wellsite, and causes other recognizable problems.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.